User blog:Extremereplisol/Damarioguy's generic card idea hub or something idk
So yeah, since I'm too lazy to put my ideas on the discord, I'll just put them here. This way, other people who view this blog post can see the ideas and comment their oppinions of them(or dont). Card Idea 1 HP/POW: Action Archtype: Nightmare Cost: 2 white Rarity:Rare/Epic(cant decide) Effect: This card cant be discarded. deal 300 damage to yourself, then add a copy of this card to your opponents hand. --The reasoning why I feel this is a balanced card, is that it can both work against your opponent, but also work against you, as your opponent can take advantage of the card to clog up your own hand.-- Card Idea 2 HP/POW: 450/100 Archtype: Lunar Cost: 2 red, 1 white Rarity:Uncommon/Rare Effect: 0 charges. Whenever you use an action or terrain card, this card gains a charge. At the end of each turn, Deal 75 damage times the number of charges on this card to the opponent. When this card dies, deal 200 damage times the number of charges on this card to yourself. --Think of this card as Stormchaser's Gambit, only much weaker in terms of damage, but can stack infinitely, and doesnt kill itself. Sounds pretty OP right? This is why i decided to give it the "on death" effect as well, so that if you spam actions, but fail to defend it well, it will cost you.-- Card Idea 3 HP/POW 250/50 Archtype: None Cost: 3 red Rarity: Uncommon Effect: 3 charges. At the end of each turn, this card loses a charge. When this card has 0 charges, destroy this card, and deal 500 damage to your opponent and their cards. --Oh look, a time bomb. Basically, this is a card with horrendously weak stats, but if defended well, it can decimate the opponent.-- Card Idea 4 HP/POW: 600/200 Archtype: either lifegain, lifeloss, or none Cost: 3 white, 2 red, 1 blue, 1 green Rarity: rare/epic Effect: at the end of each turn, both players gain 50 hp, then lose 50 hp. --This card IMO seems like it would work well with both lifegain, and lifeloss decks(as i point out in the archtype). It doesn't really impact the stats on players, but activates the effects of cards with "onplayerheal" and "onplayerdamage". As such, I feel that it can be incorporated into both decks, or maybe even drive people to merge both lifegain and lifeloss into one deck.-- Card Idea 5 Name:Michael_P HP/POW: 550/150 Cost: 3 red, 2 white Color & Rarity: Red Uncommon Effect: When this card is attacked or dies, deal 150 damage to all other fighters and players. --OMGOMGOMG SO INPAROPIATE!!!!!!!11111111 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-- Card Idea 6 Name:Casino Vis Terrain Cost: 1 of each icon(including white) Effect: at the end of players turns, they lose 1 of a random icon, and gain 1-3 of a random colored icon. this can cause players to have negative icons. --Because all bunnies work at casinos.-- Card Idea 7 Name:Arte Museum Terrain Cost: 2 white icons, 1 of each colored icon Effect: at the end of players turns, by 35% chance, players add a random alt art to their hand. --Ever wonder where Aife and Masant got all those alt arts?-- Gimmick idea thing for an archetype. archtype color: rainbow gimmick: this card can only attack by paying 3 cardcolorhere icons. when it does, based on card color, that either buffs the archetype, or debuffs opponents. --Because i want to see a paytoattack gimmick in the game.-- Category:Blog posts